


New Rules

by Dedlivs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemy Lovers, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Jaemin is just jealous, Lucas is Renjun's ex, M/M, Minor Huang Renjun/Wong Yuk Hei| Lucas, Random & Short, Roommates, Some Swearing, i dont know which tags to use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlivs/pseuds/Dedlivs
Summary: Renjun and Jaemin end up sharing an apartment for a couple of months. They go to the same school and don't really like each other, but when Mark suggests a bet and Jaemin accepts, things start to change and as they spend some time together, he gets to know Renjun on a more personal level...(approximately 10 short chapters(?) but I ain't sure.)





	1. Pipework

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are kinda short, I know, but I'm gonna be super busy from now on, so... the shortest the better(?) ^^u 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this ♥

When around midnight Jaemin hears a knocking on his small apartment door and walks up to see who's interrupting his beauty sleep, he thinks of Mark and Jeno and the fact that the older forgets his phone charger everytime they have a sleepover at his place. He certaintly doesn't expect to find Huang Renjun, a short chinese student - but incredibly good at korean - known around school for butting heads with Jaemin from time to time, to glare up to him with a huge bag in hands and say: «Are you going to let me in or what?».

Jaemin frowns confused and Renjun slips a paper out of the pocket of his jacket and hands it to him. «Principal Choi gave this to me.» He states whilst the taller starts reading thoroughly. It's a notice that says that due to some broken pipes, the east wing of the dormitory is temporanely off limits and that all the students are going to be moved into other buildings. Hence, he's going to have to share his apartment with a student for a couple of weeks. It wouldn't be a big deal if it wasn't that the student in question is Renjun.

«Why didn't you ask to go to your friends' apartments?» He asks a bit puzzled. 

«I did, but apparently there is no way I can move in with either of them.» The older replies with a look of disappointment. «Chenle is rooming with another first grader and their apartment is too small for three people to fit in, and Donghyuck... why do you even care anyways?»

Jaemin rolls his eyes and grins amusedly. «Because I'm gonna have to share my house with you for two weeks and I'm already getting an headache.» He asserts, maing the shorter raise his eyebrow and scoff. «This hurts me more than it hurts you, believe me.» He says in a monotone voice, and Jaemin snorts ungracefully and steps aside, to let him in. 

 

**

 

«So, I heard you've got a new roomie.» 

That's the first thing Mark says as he enters his literature class, ten minutes late as usual, and sits down next to his best pals. Professor Jeong hushes him, shooting a death glare in his direction and intimating him to open his literature book and follow the lesson. 

«Have you met him already? Is he hot?» The boy asks in a lower tone, ignoring the teacher's grunt and elbowing his pink haired friend in a playful way. Jaemin keeps fidgeting with his phone, too busy texting with the girl he hooked up with last night to pay attention to his surroundings, and that's when Jeno butts into the conversation and answers for him.

«Didn't you hear?» He asks, grinning as he fixes his brand new glasses on the bridge of his nose; the girl sitting behind him sighs, he looks like he came straight out of a Kingsman movie. Jeno doesn't mind her and leans closer to his red haired friend's desk. «His new roommate is Huang Renjun.» He giggles amused and Jaemin gives a snort of laughter. Mark lays back on his chair and scratches his chin in a rather pensive way, then his eyes widen as he remembers where he's heard that name before. 

«Wait. Are we talking about that Renjun?» He looks at Jaemin perplexed and the other nods, looking absolutely uninterested as he pretends to be listening to whatever professor Jeong is saying. «Like...top class, straight-A student, gayass Renjun?». Jeno scrunches up his nose. He doesn't like when Mark calls other boys gay in a disrespectful and deregatory way, especially since most of their friends are, including Jisung.

The pink haired boy drops his phone and rolls his eyes heavenward. «Really Mark. Who cares.» he scoffs in a monotone tone, and Mark cracks a joke about how difficult its going to be for him to get Renjun to like him. «That guy fucking hates you. He's going to break with tradition.». Jaemin shrugs carelessly. «Well, it's not like I'm meant to fuck with every single person that moves into my apartment. Besides, I wouldn't, not even if he begged me to.» and at that Mark snickers. 

«I know, you don't like him and viceversa...but think about what getting in that chinese geek's pants would mean to the rest of the students.» The red haired boy states, his voice reduced into a whisper now. «You'd prove no one can resist you.» Jaemin seems to like that idea, judging by the way the corners of his lips curl into an attractive smirk.

Jeno shakes his head disapprovingly. «He's already proven a point by sleeping with both the Wang sisters - which I don't approve of - at the same time.» He asserts sternly. «I don't think he needs to fuck with his roommate - who hates him by the way - to prove that he can have every boy around school, too.» and Jaemin seemes to ponder on his words for a second.

Mark, being the devil on Jaemin's shoulder, scoffs amused. «Please, what would be better than get Renjun, the guy people know hates Jaemin the most out of everyone, head over heels for him.» he says, clicking his tongue for emphasis. 

Jeno sighs. «You aren't even sure he's gay.» 

«Please, Jaemin can turn a straight guy gay ina matter of seconds. That geek ass included, even though it's gonna take time for him to admit it.» Mark retorts in a matter-of-fact tone.

«Lee Mark. If you don't sit down and shut up, I'll send you straight to detention.» The teacher warns and the boy finally shuts up. 

 

**

 

During lunch time the boys meet up with Jisung and keep up with their little argument on what Jaemin is supposed to do with his future roommate; and Mark asks the youngest member of their group for support. 

«Seduce him, or leaving him be? I want you to give me your honest opinion on this.» He says as soon as the blonde haired boy sits down to their table and starts munching on his sandwich. «I think that doing it would do good to his status quo. I mean, not like he needs to, but I see it more like a personal satisfaction, a sort of vengeance toward the person that keeps bad mouthing him.». 

Jeno snort. «You're acting like it's a matter of state. It's our last year of highschool, Mark, nobody is going to care about how many people you've slept with, in college.» Jisung seems to agree with that and the older takes that as a sign to continue. «Also, I don't think Renjun is the type to bad mouth us, so there's no reason to walk up to him and 'seduce him' out of vengeance. It's mostly his friend, Donghyuck, that does all the work."» He states. Sometimes it looks like he's the only person with sense amongst his friends.

«What's that? Why are you defending him, do you have a crush on him or something?» Mark mocks and Jeno scoffs. 

«I'm straight, remember?» he says pointing at himself. 

«Yeah, whatever. Either way, I think Jaemin should have a little bit of fun with him.» Mark says. 

«You and I have a different concept for fun, but I think this is all for Jaemin to decide.» Jeno says glancing back to his taller friend with an hopeful look. «I hope you won't do anything dumb, but I can never be too sure with you.». 

In that moment Jisung hears the echo of a familiar giggle and whips his head in direction of the canteen entrance. He catches a glimpse of Zhong Chenle, the new Chinese student and new member of Renjun's small group of friends, and his two hyungs. Lee Donghyuck walks in with a grimace on his face, complaining about something as he usually does during lunch break, whilst Renjun is carrying his art history books and listening in silence. 

«Oh, look who's here.» Mark announces as the boys pass by their table and Donghyuck seems to intercept his comment, because he turns around and gives him a dirty look. Renjun sighs and whispers something into the brunette's ear, then they go a little bit further to find a free table. 

Jaemin eyes follow Renjun until he sits down and start eating his bowl of noodles; and that's when Mark has one of his idiotic ideas. «Why don't we make a bet?» 

Jeno snorts ungracegully and is about to retort, but the taller interject a him, a grin on his lips. "What kind of bet?" He's suddenly interested somehow. The word bet has always had this kind of effect on him. Mark waggles his brows to Jeno as to say _'you see that I'm right? Jaemin wants to do this too'_ , and the other shakes his head. 

«This is stupid.» He states. 

«Shut up Jeno, let the grown ups talk.» and while Mark says that, Jaemin turns to look at Renjun's table again. He's never paid much attention to that boy and he knows nothing about him, except that he's a top class student and that he doesn't like him at all. He suddenly remembers when, during their second year, Renjun has been accused of copying during a test, only because Jaemin hid his notes inside his hoodie not to get caught by the teacher. Of course, the boy got downgraded and had to work hard to get his grade point average back, and he guesses Renjun has hated him ever since. 

Jaemin also remembers that time the school council gathered to organise the annual music and art festival, and everyone discarded Renjun's idea to approve Jaemin's one. Which was a really dumb one by the record. There were a lot of small episodes in which the two had ran into each other and had an head-to-head battle over silly things - mostly - and Jaemin seems to enjoy every memory of it. It's like, he enjoys to annoy the shit out of Renjun with the least effort possible. 

«Yah. Jaemin. Are you listening to me?» Mark's voice snaps him back to reality. 

«What?» 

Mark scoffs. «You little brat. I was talking about the bet and the winner's prize.» Jeno looks up from his ramyeon and shakes his head. «I still think it's a stupid idea.». 

«No one asked for your coward-and-weak-ass opinion Lee Jeno.» Mark retorts and then goes back to Jaemin. «First you're going to find out if Renjun is gay or not, and then you'll seduce him and convince him to sleep with you.» He explains and the taller lifts a brow unconvinced. 

«Is that all? That's your bet?» he asks. 

«A piece of cake, right? But it's not going to be as easy as it usually is, for you.» Mark states grinning amusedly. «I've heard Renjun has never even dated before, and it's unlikely he'll accept to date you out of everyone in school, but that's the kind of hardships you need to go through to... get fifty bucks from us.» 

«Us?» Jisung and Jeno exclaim in unison. 

«Alright fine, me.» He corrects himself rolling his eyes heavenwardly. «Fifty bucks for a picture of you fucking Huang Renjun. How does that sounds?» 

«Stupid.» Jaemin answers truthfully, but then he grins. He loves bets, especially with Mark. «but I'm gonna snatch those fifty bucks away from you. When's the deadline?» 

«The end of the semester.» He states in a challenging tone. 

«Good.» 

«Fine.» 

Mark lays back against his chair and throws an arm around Jisung, who grimaces and coolly wriggles away. He looks content and Jeno finds himself sighing loudly again. 

«I've got two idiots as best friends.»


	2. Drunk mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin fucks up his bet, on day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding the second one too because I already wrote it down ♥  
> (Perks of jotting down short chapters haha)

It's been roughly twenty-four hours since Renjun knocked on his apartment door and announced that they're going to live together until the end of the month, and Jaemin already wants to throw himself out of the window. It's not that he hates the black haired geek, he just doesn't how to deal with him being annoyingly loud and whiny about everything he does, not to mention the list of rules he is trying to force Jaemin to follow. 

«No people sleeping over? Bullshit.» He furrows his brows at that and shoots a glance down to Renjun, who's sitting at the kitchen table with a pen in hand. «Do I have to remind you that this is my apartment you're staying in?» he asks threatingly.

«I know, but I don't want to walk in on you while you're sticking your dick up into someone's butts.» He states boldly and Jaemin almost winces at that. Renjun snatches the paper away from him and starts scribbling another couple of rules. «Besides, as you keep repeating to yourself, I'm going to live here for barely two weeks. So, unless it's possible for you to die of sex abstinence , I think you can manage to keep it in your pants for as long as I'm staying here.» He concludes in what might sound like a sarcastic joke, but that most definately isn't, and Jaemin is left speechless for the first time in his life.

«You're fucking out of your mind.» He retorts running an hand through his hair and then scratching the back of his head out of frustration. This guy is going to drive him over the edge of sanity. It's not like Jaemin can't quit being promiscous for a couple of days, but who the hell this boy thinks he is to order him around and forbid him to do the things he wants, like he wants them to be done.

«Alright then. You can bring over whoever you want, but you're going to tell me beforehand, so that I can go to Donghyuck's place. In exchange, I can do the same thing too and you get out when I do.» Renjun retracts and Jaemin tilts his head slightly confused for a moment there, but eventually agrees to the conditions with a shake of hands. He's starting to believe that Renjun is doing this just to annoy the shit out of him. Also, who does he think to fool by implying that he's going to hook up with someone? He probably means a 'having a sleepover with my friends' kind of thing. Nerds with a bad attitude like his, are most likely virgins.

«The other rules serve as reminders that I live here too, so please abstain from walking around naked or throw your dirty clothes all over the place.» Jaemin waggles his brows as to say you wish I would, and Renjun grunts and then leaves for his room.

«Also, wash yourself after you come back from football practice. Your feet reek.»

 

**

 

«I think I might kill him before the end of the first week, guys.» 

«Shush, and remember our bet Nana boy.» Mark mocks poking his cheeks in a playful manner, and Jisung grimaces in disgust at the sight of his hyung acting all giddy and touchy. The red haired boy snickers and Jeno shakes his head, sighing hopelessly as he takes a sip of his daiquiri and smacks his lips. 

«He's soooo fucking annoying. All the time.» Jaemin's words are reduced into a slur, but his friends still manage to understand who is compliants are directed to. «I thought I could deal with him, like...he's usually very quiet and introverted on campus, but at home he's a fucking pain in the ass.» 

«Ah come on, it's been only four days. You can't give up like that.» Mark retorts pouring another shot of vodka in his peach juice. The four of them are sitting around in circle on the older's room floor and drinking some liquors whilst talking about the recent events. 

«I'm not going to give up my fifty bucks. I'm just saying he's worse than I expected.» Jaemin shoots back and then gulps his drink down in one shot. «If anything, I feel even more driven to win. I'm starting to think he's trying to turn my life into a living hell just so he can laugh it off with his dumb friends.» He snorts. Jisung purses his lips at that and glances at Jeno as the older gives a faint chuckle.

«Which is pretty much the same thing you plan on doing.» The brunette states with a note of amusement. «Karma really is a bitch.»

«You're a bitch.» Mark retorts and then lies on the floor and breaks into giggles. He's so drunk that the other doesn't even bother to reply, so Jeno ignores and lets him roll aimlessly on the floor and gazes back to Jaemin.

«Seriously dude, Renjun sure acts like a bitch toward you, but you kind of deserve it, though.» He grins and gives a snort of a laugh, signalling that he's almost as wasted as his older friend. Jisung giggles and nods in agreement. Jaemin shrugs and fills his glass back with liquor, then drinks it all at once again. 

«You know what? Fuck his dumbass rules. I'm gotta make a call.»

 

**

 

The morning after, Donghyuck walks into class to be immediately welcomed by a series of grunts and insults directed to Na Jaemin and his stupid ass. Renjun's furious and needs to blow off steam, he needs to talk to someone about how much of a dickwad his new roommate is, and his bestfriend is the only person he can rely to.

«What the hell happened to you?» Donghyuck asks pointing at the dark circles under his raven haired friend's eyes. They look worse than that time they had to stay awake all night to study for their finals. «It looks like you haven't slept for days-» Renjun interjects him. 

«That fucking idiotic, pompous, disrespectful, douchey, great big bag of dicks-» He starts chanting in a threatening tone. Donghyuck thinks it's almost funny how no one else attracts such vituperation from him, but Na Jaemin. «-brought some girl home last night and they kept fucking over and over, and over, again.» Renjun snarls as he throws his biology book violently on the table. Donghyuck turns around and gives an apologetic look to the confused teacher and the rest of the students and then asks him for details.

«What, for real?» 

«Yes, and you know how thin walls are in this fucking place. I could hear everything. Everything.» Renjun looks beyond upset, and his friend doesn't really know what to say to calm him down, so he keeps listening. «I've asked him to warn me first, so that I could get out of his apartment, when he hooks up with someone, and sleep at your's; but apparently it's like talking to a wall.»

«Geez. I feel bad for you bro.»

«And that's not all. I suspect he's done that on purpose because he wanted to fuck with me. He wanted to tell me that he can and will do whatever he wants, especially what I ask him not to do.» Renjun then describes another bunch of situations which prove his point. Jaemin pulled up the blinds whilst he was still sleeping, even though Renjun has expressedly told him he can't sleep in the daylight; He walked around the kitchen almost completely naked; and monopolized the bathroom for about fifteen minutes, so that Renjun would end up being late for art class.

«Woah, the douchebag needs to chill and learn his place. Do you think he'll keep on doing this until you're not stuck there with him anymore?» Donghyuck asks, lowering his voice as the lesson starts. Renjun hides his face into his hands and groans in irritation. «I hope he doesn't, but it's Na Jaemin we're talking about.» 

«Yeah, I know the kind.» Donghyuck scoffs and shakes his head weakly. «He's mr-douchbag's friend after all...what can we expect from someone that knows Mark Lee since they were in diapers and still sticks with him?» He says sarcastically. «Anyone in their right mind would have dropped him in a ditch, but they are really alike so... no big surprise.»

Renjun sighs. «I know, but I'm not gonna let this slide.»

«Mh? What are you planning to do?» Donghyuck questions with a puzzled expression and Renjun ponders on the answer for a few seconds, before grinning and saying. «I'm just going to teach him a lesson. No one messes with me.».


	3. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short again, but I hope you'll like it nevertheless :) ♥

The morning after Renjun wakes up at five o'clock in the morning to study the last few pages he's missing for his upcoming literature test and for a little payback. He tip toes inside Jaemin's room to turn off his alarm clock. He eats his breakfast trying not to make any noise and walks furtively into the bathroom to wash up and comb his hair; then, when he comes out, he locks the door and steals the keys. 

He gets to class and sits next to Donghyuck, chuckling under breath. The other looks at him puzzled and asks him what is he laughing about, and he responds by showing him a glimpse of Jaemin's bathroom keys.

The other catches on fast and holds back a shriek averting the teacher's attention onto him. «Oh, you sly dog.» he snorts out of pure delight. 

«Lee Donghyuck, don't make me send you to detention this early in the morning.» Professor Park warns looking up from his papers. The brunette apologizes and opens his book, but still turns to his bestfriend grinning mischevously. «I wish I could see his face when he realizes he's late to class and can't wash up.» He snickers in anticipation. 

 

**

 

That day Jaemin sleeps in and skips all of his morning classes. It's Jeno that wakes him up as he goes check on him during lunch break, telling him that their history teacher wants to see him to talk about his poor school performance and his lack of interest in the shool program this year. He was supposed to have an oral test today, an important one since he risks to fail the subject, but because of Renjun he's got a low grade and now the teacher's wrath is on him.

Frankly speaking, it's not the first time he ditches a class or two to sleep in after he's spent the night with someone, but this time the headache is killing him, and so is his desire to tear Renjun into pieces. 

«Who does he think he is?» he snarls, causing Jisung to jolt out of surprise. The boys are sitting around Jaemin's kitchen table, studying hard before getting ready to practice. Renjun is apparently out at the library with his dumbass friends so he has the house all by himself and can talk about him freely. 

«Whatcha talking about, man?» Mark asks stupidly and gaining an elbow right in his ribs from Jeno. The two exchange glances and the older instantly remembers and lets out a chuckle. «Oh, right, your new roomie's prank. How could I forget.». Jaemin snorts in irritation, and Jeno talks on his behalf. 

«It's not funny Mark.» He says in a dull monotone.

The other gives a snort of laughter. «Excuse you. How's this not funny?» He asks and Jisung presses his lips into a thin line and looks away not knowing what to say. It's not that funny since it's his friend that got in trouble, but at the same time it kinda is, because it's the first time someone dares to pull a prank on Jaemin and gets away with it. 

«I mean, drunk Jaemin brought a girl home last night and fucked with her just to annoy his pain-in-the-ass roommate and, the morning after, Renjun turns off his alarm clock and locks the bathroom's door and gets him a round of detention for skipping classes and a low grade as a revenge. That's just priceless.» The red haired boy states in a matter-of-fact tone and than leans closer to Jeno and point his index at Jaemin.

«He just got a tons of steps further from getting in Renjun's pants and, let me remind you, we're betting on that.» Mark chuckles. «So technically I'm winning and have all the rights to laugh about this whole ridiculous situation.».

Jeno sighs. «Yes, you do. But Jaemin is your friend too and even if what he did was awful to both Renjun and the girl, and he deserved to be punished for that, you should at least be a little more sympathetic.»  
«Ugh you're really no fun Jeno Lee.» The other retorts. «But you're also right I guess. So, what are you going to do about this, my friend?» He asks mockingly, his chin perched upon his palm as he glances up to his taller friend and grins. 

«Nothing, I'll just play it cool and wait.» Jaemin answers, tapping his fingers on the table and scratching on the surface with his nails. «I think the bet it's already a good revenge by itself. So, I'll listen to him and just... stick to the plan.»

«Jaemin, I think you shoul-» again, Jeno tries to explain why this is a bad idea, but Mark cuts him off and slams his hands down on the table in approval. 

«Nice. Go get him tiger.» the red haired boy jokes and Jaemin smirks. 

Jisung looks at the scene unfolding before him, silently wondering how can Jaemin and Mark still be friends when they're so similar to each other and constantly teasing one another. Jeno is a very considerate person, so he kinds of get it, even though he think he's too much of a good person to be hanging around with those two sly foxes; but Mark?  
He's not a bad friend per se, he's always the first one to show up when one of his friends asks for help, but he sure loves mocking people and getting them to do stupid thing just for his own personal delight. He's a tad bit superficial when it comes to 'have fun', but so is Jaemin in regards of relationships. He's eighteen and despite having a long list of lovers - both males and females - he's never taken any of them too seriously. There were a couple of them that pulled on his heartstrings but, as always, he grew tired and dumped them. Jisung thinks that from an outsider's point of view, and probably Renjun's as well, that makes Jaemin look bad and cold hearted; but he convinces himself that it's all because his friend hasn't found the right person yet. In fact, he believes Jaemin would treat the 'right person' with as much care and fondness as he treats his family members and - when he doesn't act like a total douche - his friends.  
«Anyways, how is it going with that new chinese exchange student - what's his name...uhm, Chenle?» Jeno asks trying to change the topic of their conversation into a more 'normal' one. Jisung feels his cheeks heat up and shrugs discouraged. 

«Well, it'd be good if... he and Renjun weren't glued to each other all the time.»

 

**

 

In the meantime, a group of two loud students and a more quiet one, got hushed and kicked out by the librarian and is now making its way to the cafeteria. It's a strangely warm day at the end of January, but they still decide to go for two hot chocolates, a jasmine tea, and some pastries. 

«Seriously dude, never in my whole life I'd have thought I'd see somebody pulling a prank on Na Jaemin and get away with it. Never.» Donghyuck says in between some amused giggles. He's so proud of his best friend he could literally burst. «You've got balls, Renjun. And that's some rare shit nowadays.» He praises before shoving a cream puff in his mouth.  
«Don't jinx it.» Renjun warns as he plops three sugar cubes into his tea. «I've still got to go back to his apartment tonight and frankly I'm a bit worried about his possible reaction.» He admitts stirring slowly with a spoon. 

«Well, if he tries to do something to you, call me and I'll beat his ass.» Donghyuck declares popping his knuckles in a movie-like manner. Renjun gives a snort of laughter and thanks him for the support, but hr also tells him not to worry.

«I can take care of myself. I just hope he won't bring some other girl - or boy - in tonight.» He mumbles in annoyance. He can already see it happening. Chenle listens to them carefully, he doesn't speak korean very well - yet, Renjun always points out - but he understands pretty much everything and wants to do his part to help a friend in need. 

_«You can come to my place if you want to.»_ He offers, speaking in chinese, and Renjun gently declines the offer, answering back to him in their mother language too. _«No. If I don't show up tonight it's gonna look like I'm scared of him and that's exactly what he wants.»_

Chenle nods in understandment and smiles prettily _«Still, if you need a place to stay for the night, you know where to find me.»_. In that moment Renjun feels glad for having befriended a guy like him.

«Time to head back.» He announces grabbing his coat.


	4. Make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the 3rd one was short, I had time to finish the 4th one as well ♥  
> From now on the chapters are going to be a little longer and probably the last ones are going to be the longest since I'm adding more things as I go :)

Renjun walks back to his temporary residence only after dinner. Donghyuck and Chenle had suggested to go to Mc Donalds and take a little walk downtown before parting ways, but even after that happy hang out, he doesn't feel ready to face Jaemin. He doesn't regret a single thing he did that morning, nor he never will, because the douchbag deserved it; but he doesn't know the pink haired boy and his friends that much, and doesn't know how did they take on his little stunt and what to expect them to do about it.

He balls his hand into a fist and lifts it up to knock on the door, when he realizes it was already left ajar, and after a second of reluctance, he walks in. It's dark inside and he can't seem to find the switch, so he starts fidgeting against the wall, taking a few steps ahead as he follows the dim light coming out from what it's probably Jaemin's room. He's home. 

«Hey.» 

A low voice greets him as he walks furtively throughout the corridor and Renjun winces and withdrawns out of surprise. _Jesus Christ_. He looks behind him and finds Jaemin looking at him with a confused look on his face.

«Why didn't you turn on the light?» _Weirdo,_ he adds, but refrains himself from saying it outloud because it'd be counterproductive. He's trying to get Renjun to like him, so he needs to start from the basics; like talking to him with manners, like he would with any other decent human being. He's obviously irritated by the sight of the older, but he tries to hide it behind a smile as he clicks on the switch and almost blinds himself and Renjun in the process. _This light is too strong, I should change it,_ he grunts internally, his eyes still fixed on Renjun who is currently rubbing his own, that are now burning because of the intense light.

«I couldn't find it. I'm still not used to this house.» The raven haired replies in a muffled tone. _And I guess I won't need to, since I'm leaving at the end of this week,_ he thinks. Jaemin gives a 'fair enough' kind or shrugs. Renjun stared at him warily, unsure on why he looks so unbothered and calm after what he'd done to him in the morning.

«I was about to make some food.» The taller declares poiting his thumb in direction of the kitchen. «Have you eaten, already?» He asks, and he awknowledges that sounds a bit too much kind for him, but he's got to take his chances while he can. He needs to make Renjun think that he's not mad at him and that he feels bad for what happened last night, and what's better than offering him a cooked meal. 

Renjun looks away awkwardly. «I already went to Mc Donald's...but thanks.» he states in a doubtful tone. Jaemin dampens his lips out of frustration and stretches out a smile. «Then, can I offer you a cup of coffee?» he retracts.

«Tea?» The shorter retreats again and Jaemin nods. _Of course he's a tea-person,_ he mentally scoffs but smiles at him on the outside and invites him to follow him to the kitchen. Renjun think he's acting weird, he can read it in his eyes, but apparently he's clever enough to play along with him for now. The pink haired boy grins faintly at that thought.

Jaemin was planning to cook some black bean sauce noodles (Jjajangmyeon), so he turns on the electric stove top burner and places his little saucepan on it. He also fills the kettle with some water from the sink and sets up the table, passing his favourite cup up to Renjun. The older sits at the table and awaits for Jaemin to find the box of tea bags and hand it to him, then he searches into it, hopeful that he'll find at least some Earl Grey in there.

When silence falls over them, Renjun starts laying with his phone and checks out his e-mails. He's got a few unread messages from the boys, but he swipes them away and takes a mental note to check on them later, and then a lone text from an unknown number. He opens it and furrows his eyesbrow. 

 

_Message from: Unknown  
To: Renjun_

_Hey there Jun,  
It's been a while since we've heard from each other, isn't it? I'm back to South Korea for a few weeks and I wondered if you wanted to catch up, or something. How's my younger brother doing? Let me know when you've got some free time for me. uwu_

_Ps. This is my new number ~_

_\- Winwin-ge_

 

«What?» Renjun exclaims making Jaemin flinch and almost drop the kettle on the floor as he was filling up his cup of tea. The raven haired boy ignores his compliants and saves his friend's new number before sending a quick reply. I can't believe he's back, he smiles happily. 

 

_Message from: Renjun  
To: Winwin (gege)_

_Hey!!! How are you doing Sicheng-ge? It sure has been a while, but it's nice to hear you're back to Korea for a while. I'm free this weekend if you want to go out eat something together. School is great, Hyuck is loud as always and there's a new chinese kid I want to introduce to you, but there are some 'bad news' too... We'll get to them when we meet! ^u^_

_See ya soon gege ~_

 

«Your tea is ready.» Jaemin says as he sits down and pours his noodles into a small bowl. «What are you smiling at?» he asks seeing that Renjun is completely ignoring him again, and this time the other looks up to him and raises a brow. 

«Why do you care?» He questions suspiciously. Jaemin sighs internally, but manages to curl his lips into a friendly smile. 

«I'm just trying to start a conversation here.» He points out, passing his the sugar and then going back mixing his food with his wooden chopsticks. Renjun gives him a are-you-serious kind of look and crosses his arms together. 

«You're not going to hear an apology from me-» Jaemin shakes his head interjects him before he says something that will make him change his mind. He wants to pretend to be the bigger person for once, playing the _I-was-drunk_ card and telling Renjun that he had made a mistake bringing that girl home - which partly was true, because if he was in his right mind he'd have never called Sojin, again. 

«Seriously, if you think I'm going to buy this cheap drama act, you're talking to the wrong person.» Renjun starts off again, but Jaemin cuts him off. «Listen, I'm trying to be honest here.»

«Why?»

«Because, for once in my fucking life I want to? I dunno, do I need a reason to?» He answers a bit harshly as he keeps being interrupted, and Renjun finally shuts up. «I know what you did today was out of revenge. You were mad at me. I get it.» He says. «I made a mistake while I was drunk, and I know I might be a dickwad at times» - _all the time,_ Renjun corrects in his mind - «but that stupid idea might cost me to fail a subject and I want to make sure nothing like this is happening again.» 

«We finally agree on something.» Renjun says sarcastically.

Jaemin ignores him. «So, I apologize for last night. I promise not to do it again without warning you first, and hope you'll do the same.» he lift his hand for an handshake. The older doesn't look very convinced, as this is an idea situation between two people that happened to have a fight and Jaemin is usually far from being mature. Renjun smells something fishy, but shakes hands anyways.

«Alright. Let's try not to sabotage each other. Six more days and we'll be back to our lives.»

«Sounds good to me.»

 

**

 

A few days later Renjun and Jaemin are starting to get along pretty well - if by 'well' one means they're not trying to kill each other off in their sleep - and that doesn't go unnoticed. On friday, during PE, Mark and Jeno ask Jaemin how are things between him and his roommate, and he answers truthfully. 

«He's still a pain in the ass.» He states dribbling and throwing the basketball in Jeno's direction. The brunette receive and scores with a flawless shot and the match ends, just like that. «But at least we aren't eating each other alive, which is something.» 

Mark cracks his neck and gives a snort of laughter. «And how is the bet going?» He asks as he runs a towel on his forehead to wipe away the sweat. Jaemin takes off his black top tank and changes back into his school uniform. 

«I'm still working on it.» He says in a confident tone. «It's hard to get through him, but I've got plenty of time. I don't want to rush things.» Mark listens and nods silently. «Good.» he hums. «By the way, have you heard about the Wang sisters throwing a part tomorrow night?»

«I did, but I'm not sure I'll go.» 

«What? Why.»

Jaemin grins. «I've got plans with Renjun.»


	5. Trivial conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I've been so busy lately and probably it'll get worse TT^TT

Renjun and Donghyuck are sitting by themselves in the school garden, chatting about the book the older is reading recently while waiting for Chenle to show up an join them to have lunch. It's a sunny day, but the wind is very strong and keeps messing up Donghyuck freshly died red hair and Renjun's disheveled black locks, making te both of them constantly complain about how late their youngest friend is. 

«Are you gonna see Sicheng today?» Donghyuck asks in a soft-spoken manner. He can't help it, not after the three long years Renjun has spent talking about his impossible crush on the older male. He remembers all of their conversations and texts, especially the ones after Renjun had found out that Sicheng was moving back to China with his boyfriend.

«Yeah... and I'm late already.» Renjun replies whipping his head back and forth, scanning the entire place and hoping to find Chenle somewhere. He's hungry and needs to take a shower and change clothes after two hours of P.E. if he doesn't want to kill Sicheng off. Also, he doesn't know whether the "asshole" - his new pet name for Jaemin - will be home today and the idea of taking a shower with him doesn't sits well with him. Things are going definately better between the two of them after their little discussion a few days ago, but Renjun still wouldn't trust him fully. 

«Is he...still...» Donghyuck doesn't know how to ask, but he has to. He's not ready to take up with another round of Renjun's delusional hope and spend the rest of the school year trying to cheer him up because Sicheng only sees him as a friend or a little brother. He had enough of it. Renjun however, interjects him and assures him that it's not what he thinks.

«Don't worry about it Hyuck. It's been two years.» He says smiling weakly. «I've grown and I got over my little crush on Sicheng. Besides, he's still seeing Yuta and they seem to be happy together.» 

«So... I don't need to worry , huh?» Renjun nods. «He's an older brother to me, nothing more and nothing less.» He says and Donghyuck crosses his arms, tilting his head slightly and sighing out loud. «Fine then. Say hi to him from me.» 

«I sure will.» Renjun says throwing one last glance toward the school entrance and stcratching the back of his head. «Uhm... I think I should go now or I'll never make it.» He asserts gathering all of his things in a hurry and standing up. Donghyuck looks up to him and waves his hand in dismissal. «Just go. Chenle and I will be perfectly fine by ourselves, even if your stupid ass isn't there to translate every single thing coming out of his loud mouth.». Renjun sneers and shakes his head, then mutters a quick goodbye and leaves.

«Remember to eat something on your way to the cafe.» Donghyuck screams as his friend has just reached the gates. Renjun raises his thumb and disappear around the corner.

«Look at that.» Donghyuck hears a familiar voice and spots Mark and Jisung standing a few feet away from him, making their way back to their shared apartment. «Looks like someone has died his hair in the vain hope of looking as hot as I do.» The older sniggers walking past him and Donghyuck rolls his eyes out of annoyance. _Fucking idiot._

 

**

 

Renjun gets out of the bathroom only after he's completely dried his hair and pulled up his jeans under the bathrobe. He's still unsure whether he should wear something casual or a bit more stylish - despite he knows this is nothing more than a friendly hang out with his favourite hyung - because he still wants to look good. You know. He's searching frantically for his light purple shirt when Jaemin walks inside his room with a cup of coffee in his hands.

«Are you going out?» He asks in a laid back tone, leaning against the door frame. Renjun winces and throws the towel he's used for his hair to the taller's face, hiding back in his robe as he was walking around shirtless. «Woah woah. What did I tell you about personal space? We had an agreement.» He snarls irritated, making the younger snort in amusement. 

«Relax. I came here just to ask you if you wanted something to eat, not to spy on you.». Here it comes Jaemin's dry comment. The pink haired boy takes a sip of his americano and grins. «Also, technically I'm still out of your room.» He adds poiting down at the door sill and making Renjun frown unamused.

«No thanks. I'm gonna grab something quick on my way out.» he retorts turning back to his guardrobe and finally getting his hands on his beloved shirt. He can feel Jaemin's stare burning holes in the back of his head and that's why he turns and asks him if he needs something.

«What else?» He's not much of a talker when it comes to people he doesn't like, but he figures he better keeps on good terms with the pink haired douche, at least until he moves out. Jaemin shrugs and grins widely. «Where are you going?» he asks nonchalantly, but Renjun thinks he's being a little too nosy for his likings. It's not a secret however, so he decides to give him a vague answer.

«I'm going to see an old friend. Nothing exciting.» He's obviously lying, Jaemin thinks. If it wasn't something important and 'not exciting' then he wouldn't be looking for a specific - and quite elegant, he admits - shirt when he's in such a hurry. He is also smiling widely and in anticipation, which he rarely does around Jaemin, and that leaves only two possible reasons. He's really going to meet a good friend he hasn't been seeing since forever, or he's going on a date with someone. It better not be the latter, or Jaemin's hopes to win the bet will decrease exponentially.

«Sounds nice.» He says smiling kindly. Renjun raises a brow in suspicion but doesn't say anything. He's waiting for Jaemin to leave so he can change, but the other seems not to notice his subtle invitation to get the fuck out. 

«Do you mind?» He asks on the verge of losing his good manners and kick him out himself. Jaemin stares at him in confusion for a second and lets his eyes fall down on Renjun's green bathrobe, catching a glimpse of his visible and pointy collarbones. «Oh. Right.» He mouths sounding completely disinterested, turning around and heading back to his room waving a goodbye in the older's direction.

«Have fun.» He adds, making Renjun grunt. The smaller boy checks the time on his phone and groans out of frustration. He's going to be late. Thanks again to Na Jaemin for wasting his time. He puts on his shirt, fixes his fringe and grabs his coat, running out of the door with an uncooked toast between his lips. He's going to eat something with Sicheng anyways, so it doesn't matter.

 

**

 

Jaemin heads out soon after, wearing a black beanie to cover up his pink locks and a large raincoat that he doesn't like very much, but that he thinks would make it hard for people to recognize him. He knows the cafe Renjun is going to spend his day in is going to be crowded with students, so he needs to disguise himself the most he can if he doesn't want the older to find out he's been following him around. 

Truth to be told, he really is but no one needs to know, not even Mark and Jisung that keep texting him while he's on his way. He checks the address once again, as he isn't sure to remember the exact location of the cafe, and grins to himself as he thinks he really is a sly fox. Days ago he'd told his bestfriend he'd skip the twins' party because he had plans with Renjun, but he's never talked about said plans with them, and that's because the chinese boy didn't know they 'had plans' either. 

In fact, the night he and Renjun had talked and cleared things up, Jaemin had took his chance and read all of his latest text messages while the other was using the washroom to get ready fro bed. This Sicheng dude didn't sound much of a threat, especially since it seemed like he'd be leaving soon and only wanted to meet up with Renjun to catch up, but still, Jaemin needed to make sure he wouldn't get in the way. The pink haired boy turns really competitive when it comes betting on something, no matter how stalker(-ish) that makes him look. 

«What can I bring you sweetie?» an old woman asks as soon as he takes the seat next to the window, just in case the two boys decide to leave sooner than he hoped they would. It's raining like crazy outside and he doesn't want to follow them throughout the entire aftenoon. He only wants to check on this dude then leave when he ensures he's not going to ruin his plans. He can't affort Renjun having a crush on someone, not when he's supposed to make him fall for him, and that was challenging enough. 

«Uhm... a sprite?» he orders the first thing that comes to his mind, using a low tone and faking an hoarse voice just so that Renjun wouldn't be able to recognize his. He and his friend are sitting only a couple of table away from him after all. When the old lady leaves pulls a book out of him school bag and opens it. He doesn't even know what subject he'd picked, but he doesn't care as long as everyone else believes he's actually reading it, and gives a quick sideway glance to Renjun who is smiling widely.

«So you and Donghyuck are still best friends, that's really nice to hear.» Sicheng says in a sweet tone. His voice is lower than Jaemin expected and that makes him frown unconsciously. «He's always been super noisy and quick-tempered, but I think he has a good influence on you. I mean, if it wasn't for him you'd still be the shy and introverted kid I met back in China.» The brunette giggles cutely and Jaemin scrunches up his nose. It sucks to admit it, but if Renjun likes this guy it's going to be really hard for him to snatch him away. Jaemin isn't naturally cute. He acts cute, and that's a huge difference. Also... didn't he just indirectly say he's chinese too? How comes then that they text, and most importantly talk, to each other in korean?

Renjun chuckles awkwardly. «Y-yeah...I know. He thinks the same about you too.» he replies. «We should hang out again before you go back home, with him I mean. And there's also this new chinese student that I think you'd like a lot.» 

«That...Chenle boy?» Sicheng asks and the shorter nods. 

«Yes. He's really sweet and incredibly good at learning korean. Unlike you.» Renjun giggles at his own words and Sicheng holds back a grin too. «Well I'm sorry Injun, but some people are just more talented in things like art and dancing.» He retorts jokingly.

«Ouch, that hurt a little.» Renjun chuckled. «But your korean has improved a lot. Could it be because of Yuta hyung?» he adds and Sicheng nods at that. 

«He sure helped. I'm not good at english and my japanese is really bad, not to mention his chinese, so korean is the only language we can talk at home.» The older answers sincerely and Renjun presses his lips together in what Jaemin reads as a constipated smile. 

«It's nice to hear that you're still living together after two years of cohabitation.» He says and the note of jealousy in Renjun's voice doesn't go unnoticed and makes Jaemin lift his brow. So apparently, even if the shortie has a crush on Sicheng the other doesn't feel the same way. Moreover, the older is taken. Jaemin grins like he's won the lottery. _If that's so, I have nothing to worry about._

He spends another ten minutes in there to finish his drink and hoping the rain would stop, then he pays the tab and heads out. He doesn't need to hear any more of it, and he might even show up at the party after all. 

 

After a few minutes of idle conversation and some compliants regarding Renjun's temporary settlement and his annoyingly nosy and disrespectful roommate, Sicheng lowers his tone and leans in to whisper something to his younger friend. «So, I know you don't like to talk about it but...» Renjun bites the insides of his cheeks because he knows what the other is about to ask and doesn't really want to talk about it. 

«...have you heard from Yukhei lately?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just love Jaemin dressing up and following Renjun around to see who he goes out with (lol)


	6. Life's challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun wants to strangle someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating so late .-. but I'm really super busy and I've got not much time to write! .-. Hope you enjoy nevertheless

The week is finally coming to an end and both Renjun and Jaemin are soon going back to their usual lives. Far away from one another. The chinese boy looks estatic as he walks in his math class with Chenle laughing by his side and waves a lively 'hello' to his best friend. Donghyuck is bent over his desk, struggling to finish his homework since he has completely forgotten about them and stayed up to play on his PS4 last night. 

«You want to copy mines?» Renjun asks as he sits down and pulls his textbook out of the bag. The brunette glances up at him wide eyed and stops scribbling on his paper. It's not like Renjun to offer him his help by letting him copy his own exercises, but he's not going to waste his once in a lifetime chance so he nods vehemently. 

«What are you so happy about? It's eight in the morning and we're about to spend three hours listening to Mr Yoon talking to himself about how important calculus is... if anything we should all be crying.» He asks as he jots down everything, shooting his older friend a side glance as the boy sighs.

«What day is today?» He asks in anticipation and Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He panicks and for a moment he forgets that's it's barely February and Renjun's birthday is on March. It's not that then, so... takes a deep breath and «No idea.». He answers with a confused expression. «Is it like...the day they serve hot pot in the canteen?» He tries to guess but fails miserably and Renjun rolls his eyes. 

«It's monday...» He hints, but Donghyuck still doesn't seem to be getting it. The brunette looks at Chenle for help but the boy shrugs and tells them that he needs to hurry back to class. Once he's left Renjun turns toward his bestfriend and sighs loudly again. «It's been two weeks since I've been forced to live with Jaemin and today I'm going to get back to my old apartment. How could you forget about it?» he scoffs in disbelief and Donghuck shrugs.

«Well, it seemed like you didn't mind sharing your space with Jaemin anymore, so...» Renjun interjects him. «Please, spare me. You know I dislike Jaemin as much as you hate on Mark Lee.»

Donghyuck grins. «Yeah I know. I was messing up with you.» he admits. «I'm sorry I forgot but I was a little too caught up into getting this shit done before Yoon walks through that door and-» an admonishing voice cuts him off and makes a shiver run down his spine. 

«It's nice to hear a student addressing politely to his teacher this early in the morning.» It's mr Yoon's voice and it's filled with sarcasm. Donghyuck's body stiffens as he breaks into an awkward giggling. «G-goodmorning m-mr Yoon.» He mumbles and Renjun feels bad for him. The math teacher hates Donghyuck and isn't going to let this slide.

«Goodmorning to you too mr Lee. Here's your detention notice for the day.» The man states handing a piece of paper to him after scribbling something on it. «Make sure to cancel every appointment from your schedule this aftenoon.» He adds with an hint of delight in his tone. 

«You're screwed.» Renjun mutters under his breath as he recalls Donghyuck has volleyball practice on mondays. «And you, mr Huang. The principal wants to see you in his office during recess.» Mr Yoon announces as he heads toward his desk and places his bag onto the chair. The lesson starts a few seconds later, with a long monologue about math and its use in real life, which bores the shit out of everyone as soon as it starts. 

«Shit dude. Did you get in trouble?» Donghyuck asks in a low voice, trying not to get caught. 

Renjun shakes his head firmly. «No, I think it might be something about going back to my apartment.» he replies. 

 

**

 

«What.» 

Jaemin and Renjun ask in unison after principal Kwon tells them they're going to be sharing the younger's apartment until the end of the year. Renjun whines internally. They can't do this to him. 

«As I said, there are some plumbing works that need to be done before we send you back to your old building.» The principal says in a calm tone. «We took the chance to do some renovation works too and it's going to take some time, so we're asking you to endure another couple of months or, maybe until the end of the school year.» At those words Renjun feels the urge to bang his head against the wall, repeatedly, bu he holds back and sighs internally.

«Boys. I know it's hard to share room with someone you don't know, especially during your last year, but there's no other way.» The man says. «Unless... one of you has a family member that lives nearby and can offer you a place to stay in, but I think that's not the case.» He adds soon after. Renjun's parents are in China and Jaemin's live too far away from the school. They'll need to comply. 

«I apologise for the inconvinient but I need you to understand this is the best we can do.» 

 

When they come out of the principal's office the two boys barely talk to each other and part ways as soon as they get into the canteen to join their friends. Renjun thinks this sucks and can't wait to let it all out onto Donghyuck, while Jaemin feings irritation but is actually grinning on the inside. He thinks this is the chance he needed. 

God does really exist, and wants him to win this stupid bet.

 

***

 

Jaemin lets some weeks pass before he starts taking things with Renjun more seriously. He's got a little more than three months to get the older to like him and to sleep with him. He's perfectly aware it's going to be hard but he thinks that, if he plays all the right cards and no one gets in his way, he's going to hit a homerun. Literally. 

He's been thinking about pulling out the 'I like you' card out multiple times. He doesn't know why, he just feel that Renjun would like a person to be direct when confessing their feelings to him instead of beating around the bush or being subtle. However, everytime he's about to go for it the other reminds him how much the other can't suffer his presence. They aren't boycotting each other like they did during their first weeks, back in January, but they sure aren't in good terms. Especially after Mark that whilst being drunk, during his last visit, had puked all over Renjun's room carpet. On the other hand, Jaemin is really trying his best to act nice and accomodating. He keeps asking Renjun if he wants to eat something with him, if he wants to watch a movie or simply tries to break the ice talking about school. Renjun, of course, doesn't buy any of it. 

It takes another week for the raven haired boy to finally break out of his shell and agree into spending more time with his roommate to "bond". He isn't really interested into getting to know Jaemin to be honest. He knows a lot about him already, enough to dislike his rude and cocky personality, but Renjun likes to think of himself as a smart and mature person so he eventually gives in and accepts the younger invitation for a movie night. They decide to stay in and start a TV serie together. Jaemin opts for Game Of Thrones, and Renjun snorts but eventuslly accepts.

«Aren't your dumb friends coming over too?» the older asks in a monotone as soon as Jaemin plops next to him onto the couch with a bowl of popcorns in his hands. 

«Nope. It's gonna be the two of us, or else how could this be 'roommates bonding time'?» He retorts cheekly and Renjun snorts, knitting his brows and looking at him with suspicion. He's noticed Jaemin is acting a little too nice recently and it smells fishy. Also the fact that the taller hasn't brought anyone home for the past weeks makes him think a lot. Is he doing this because he's suddently turning into a nice person, or because he expects something back from him?

«I've already watched the first episode but don't worry, I won't spoil anything.» Jaemin jokes before stuffing his mouth with popcorns and getting a dirty look from the shorter. 

«Yah. Remember that I bought those.» He snorts.

 

 

At their fourth episode Renjun wants to carve his eyes out, not because he doesn't like the story or the actors, but because he'd rather not watch it when sitting so close to Jaemin. It feels exactly like when you watch a movie with your parents and suddenly a sex scene comes up and you feel incredibly awkward about it. You feel like everyone is watching you, even if they aren't, or judging you because you're watching something you weren't supposed to and you can't breathe nor make any noise because it would sound somehow inappropriate. Watching a sex scene feels wrong if you aren't completely cool with the person you're watching it with, and Renjun has learnt that doing it with Jaemin by his side makes it just ten time worse than watching it with his parents - or Donghyuck, that keeps giggling like a five year old kid.

«Renjun.» He calls out tilting his head and leaning onto the shorter's shoulder. The raven haired boy presses his lips together and munches on his popcorn even though it's already crumbled by now, ignoring the proximity and then asking the other what he wants through a timid hum. He keeps his eyes glued to the screen not because he's interested in whatever Sansa is talking about, but because he feels like that's the only way to avoid Jaemin's stupid blabbering or creepy stares. 

«Have you ever considered dying your hair like...silver white?» he asks, obviously referring to the Targaryens' hair color and the older boy wonders where this question comes from. He raises a brow and grimaces. «Uhm no?» 

«You should try. I mean...It's a pretty color.» Jaemin states as the two brothers show up on screen. Renjun doesn't get the point of this conversation and would very much like to end it, but he senses that there's something more to it. He kind of wants to know where it leads though.

«Why don't you try it on yourself if you think it's that pretty?» He asks in a sarcastic voice and Jaemin seems to think through it for a seconds before answering the older's question. 

«Uhm. I guess I could but... I think it would suit you a lot better.» the boy says, then grins widely and steps out of their boundaries pinching Renjun's cheek. «You're cute and you'd look prettier with blonde hair.» He adds sounding a bit too sappy and friendly for the older's likings and that really does leaves Renjun lost of words. He's been keeping an eye on his annoying roommate for days and his behaviour has been rather suspicious. First he shows off his cooking skills making waffles for breakfast and then suddently he wants to spend some time together, acting all nice and being all touchy. He's onto something for sure and Renjun thinks he might know what it is all about. He furrows his brows and glares back at Jaemin. 

«Are you making fun of me?» He states visibly irritated as a tinge of red colors his pale cheeks. He hates that he gets flustered so easily when someone compliments him, especially if that person isn't sincere, but he shrugs it off and snarls at Jaemin. The pink haired boy looks at him, feing innocence and asks «What are you talking about?»

«Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about.» Renjun retorts crossing his arms on his chest. 

«I really don't though? I've just made a suggestion based on my personal taste. I didn't mean to insult you if that's what you got from it.» The other tries to explain, but Renjun doesn't listen. He can't bring himself to believe that Jaemin has been acting nice to him without a particular purpose. 

«Bullshit. You said that only to see how I'd react and have a laugh with your dumbass friends, isn't it?» He accuses and if Jaemin wasn't a good liar he would have told him that that was it. He truly only said that because he wanted a reaction and to test the waters, obviously not because he's starting to think Renjun isn't half bad and that silver hair would really suit him.

«It's not like that-» Jaemin tries to say something and the other snorts in irritation. 

«Is it not? Because it looks to me that you've started acting a little weirder after Lee's latest visit.» He points out. He remembers that night clearly and curses at himself everytime. Why on earth did he say yes to that bowl of Makgeolli? And how could he let something like _**that**_ slip out in front of the two most idiotic people in the entire universe. «I don't like your freaking attitude and you know it. » He adds and Jaemin opens his mouth to say something but the other hushes him. «Are you doing this because I've told you I'm gay? You are, right? I bet Mark's the one who suggested you to have a little fun with me, huh.» Jaemin frowns but doesn't say anything. 

«You think that me liking boys gives you the right to flirt with me just for fun? That it automatically means I'm going to fall for you and your stupid tricks?» He states sternly. «Guess what. I ain't dumb and I hate pick up lines and touchy people. I genuinely dislike you and that's most likely never going to change.» Renjun doesn't even know what he's saying anymore. He just wants to rant. It wouldn't be the first time for something like that to happen. He's been through it during middle school, when he'd accidentally came out in front of his friends and some douchebag overheard him and started to spread the news around. After that people began flirting with him as a joke and he most definately doesn't want to remember those times.

«Seriously dude, I wasn't trying to-» Jaemin stops himself mid-sentence. «You know what? Nevermind. It's not my fault if you can't take a compliment.» he says standing up and turning off the tv. 

«Don't act like I'm the bad guy. I'm the one that should feel offended by your pathetic attempts of making fun of me.» Renjun grunts poiting at himself. He's heard and seen enough through the years, and he knows for a fact that he's right about Jaemin being an arrogant and overconfident piece of crap. He's always been like that, since forever. 

«Sure. Whathever. I'm going to bed.» Jaemin retorts coldly and after saying that he heads to his room, leaving the other grumbling by himself. 

Once he shuts the door behind him, Jaemin's lips curl into a grin. It didn't exactly go as well as he's planned, but he's confident that it's going to be just a matter a time before the other realizes what his words and actions really imply. It's a technique he's refined after years of bets and it usually works. Now, all he has to do is throw some more hints here and there and wait. It's going to take some time but eventually Renjun will start wondering whether Jaemin has changed so suddenly and started acting all nice - not bringing people at home etc. - because he's onto somtehing or because he is truly interested in Renjun. Of course, since they aren't exactly on good terms the older thinks he's just fucking around for now, but someday soon he'll start reconsidering. Jaemin is going to make sure of that by showing him that he's indeed pretty interested.  
Renjun will probably flip him off and say that he doesn't want to be 'one of those people he's slept with, and then the hard part comes. Convincing him that he's serious about his feelings. Jaemin ponders on the right words to say but he's still got time. It is a pretty devious plan, but he doesn't usually win his bets for nothing. Renjun is going to fall on his knees for him, just like everyone else. He just needs to play the right cards. At the right times.


	7. Old times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so sporadic TT I hope this doesn't suck TT (it's 3 AM)

VII.

 

 _«Renjun-ge? Are you sure you don't want to sleep over tonight?»_ Chenle offers as he looks away from the TV screen and settle his eyes on his friend. The older male seems to be in deep thoughs and he's been lacking of focus since early in the morning. Donghyuck turns around as well and tilts his head knowingly. 

«You should stop overthinking bro.» He states in an admonishing tone. He knows his friend too well not to see that something is bothering him. It all started after Renjun and Sicheng's little encounter but the older still doesn't talk much about it.

«Everything's fine guys.» Renjun says in a monotone voice. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. «Yeah, sure. We totally believe you.» He answers sarcastically and Chenle shakes his head in agreement. 

«Hyung, if it's still about Jaemin...» the youngest starts off but gets immediately cut off by the other's irritated tone. «That dick. You need to stop paying attention to everything he says.»

 _«Does.»_ Renjun corrects him letting out a sigh. «It's not what he says, it's what he does that confuses me.» He looks embarassed as he admits that.

«What do you mean?» Donghyuck asks grimacing, his voice raising a bit out of frustration. Renjun doesn't really know how to answer to that. Maybe he's just been reading too much into Jaemin's actions after their quarrel, but the way the younger acts that doesn't fit with his character. Renjun is starting to wonder if he's made a mistake. He's pretty sure the other has nothing against homosexuals since he'd dated boys too before, but then he also doesn't seem to be making fun of him - not entirely at least - and this does raise a question. 

«Listen, nevermind okay?» Renjun states letting out another sigh. «It's not him... I mean, the problem is not him this time.»

«Then who?» Donghyuck frowns and so does Chenle, who turns around and looks at the both of them completely lost.

«It's about Yukhei, isn't it?» the red haired asks, but there was no doubt in his tone. It's been a while since the last time they've talked about said boy, but he's more than sure that Sicheng has been asking about him. Renjun nods and runs an hand through his dark locks. 

«Yeah... actually, he's back from Hong Kong and is currently around town. Hyung said he and Yuta met him at the airport.» 

«Shit.»

«Yeah...» 

Chenle looks at his two older friends completely clueless and after a good moment finally asks who the hell is this guy. 

«He's an ex drama class student who moved to Hong Kong to attend a very prestigious college and well...» Donghyuck shoots a glance in Renjun's direction as to ask permission before adding a very important detail. The older nods weakly. «...He's Renjun's ex.» 

Chenle's eyes widen. «Wait.» He shakes his head in disbelief. «I though you said Renjun hyung has never been in a relationship before!» He sounds a bit hurt by the fact that his hyungs didn't trust him fully on that.

«True...» Donghyuck admits shamelessly. «The thing is, Injun doesn't like to talk about him, so I didn't want to bring it up. I'm sorry...» He explains.

«Oh so you and Yukhei...» Chenle glances back to Renjun and tries to be extremely careful with his words, but Donghyuck intervenes almost immediately. «Relax. They're not on bad terms. They're kind of, like...uhm... let's say that they don't talk much anymore.» 

Silence falls again as Renjun kindly asks for a change of topic. There's something else he'd like to talk about but he think this isn't the right time. They decide to drop the conversation there for now, and go back playing Mario Kart, but little does Donghyuck know that this is just the beginning of a Senior Year full of disadventures.

 

***

Jaemin doesn't know where to begin.

It's been a week now and all Renjun does is lock himself up in his room, justifying himself by saying that he needs to study extremely hard, and walking out to eat. They barely see eachother and when they cross paths the older doesn't even look or talk to him until Jaemin tries to catch his attention. Avoidance isn't a term Jaemin is very familiar with, but thanks to Renjun he finally understands how frustrating it can be. His plan of throwing hints and confusing Renjun isn't working well and, aside from making breakfast and talking very nicely to the older, there isn't much left for him to do to show off. If only Renjun would accept his apologies and agree to grab a coffee together after school, that would be great. 

Sadly the smaller doesn't seem too keen on the idea, even thought it seems that he's already buried the hatchet. He's been so caught up in his thoughts, wandering around the house sighing out loud, that he's completely forgot about their argument and Jaemin has found himself wondering what could it be the reason behind his internal confict. Even the smaller things Jaemin does, the ones that usually irritate him go unnoticed. There must be a reason for that, but the pink haired boy can't get an hang of it.

 

One day Mark calls asking him to hang out at Jisung's and Jaemin onviously accepts. He doesn't have anything better to do anyways and Renjun's still locked up so he figures he won't be missing much if he takes a break from his "plans". That aftenoon he awaits for his best friend drinking a cup of americano and staring outside the kitchen window. His mind wondering back to the times he and Mark had decided to make up that idiotic "betting game" ritual, when the doorbell rings suspiciously. People might call Jaemin crazy for that, but he swears that after almost four years of college he's able to tell who's at the door. He remembers every distinct ringing by heart. 

Jisung is rather polite. He taps one time, almost shyly, and then once more if Jaemin takes more than twenty seconds to answer. Renjun doesn't really uses the doorbell since he's got the keys, but his friend Donghyuck is extremely loud and keeps tapping the button until one of them lets him in. Chenle never shows up by himself but the only time he did he knocked on the door a few times and then rang. Last but not least, Mark Lee's characteristic ring. Jaemin used to scold him for pressing the botton for too long, but now that he's started shouting his name from outside, he kind of regrets it. However, this time the ringing sound doesn't match with any of their closest friends. Whoever this person is has no manners. 

«Coming.» Jaemin announces as the stranger keeps tapping on the botton with one hand and knocking on the door with the other. He doesn't mean to sound and look so annoyed as he speaks to the person on the other side, but it just comes out naturally at a certain time of the day. He opens the door and raises a brow as he realizes the man standing in front of him is a bunch of inches taller. 

«Who is this?» He asks unconvinced. This face doesn't look very familiar but again, there are three thousand students and ten majors on campus. They might have exchanged a few words without Jaemin realizing or he might have not simply noticed him. However, the pink haired boy has to admit that something like that is unlikely. The boy is impossibly good looking. He's got tan skin, puppy eyes and plump lips; not to mention a smile that can kill. No, there was no way he attented the same school. 

«Hi. Renjun lives here?» The boy asks in a very deep yet energetic. He shoots Jaemin a smile and then tilts his head to look over the shorter's shoulder. Jaemin scoffs offended. How does this man know of Renjun anyways? Is he a friend of him?

«It depends on who's asking.» He retorts titling his head as well to block the brunette's view. He doesn't like when people ignore his questions and pretend that he answers theirs first. «Who are you again?» 

The boy glances back at him and immediately smiles, offering a handshake. «I'm sorry man, my bad. My name's Yuhkei.» He introduces himself with a strong hold and an awkward bow, then adds. «Or Lucas if you'd like. You're Jaemin I suppose. I'm a friend of your...uhm roommate, I guess? You know, Huang Renjun? He's about this tall...» he gestures «...quite skinny and with a pretty eye-smile.» At those words, and as he heard the sounds of light steps coming from behind him, Jaemin experiments his first black out that lasts for a few milliseconds. 

«Yuhkei?» Renjun's voice echoes in the silence of the corridor, despite being barely audible. Jaemin's eyes widen almost imperceptibly as he realizes the implications. He does the math. This boy doesn't attend their school; he's got a funny accent; he's undeniably attractive and apparently, he's a close friend of Renjun. Looking at him, is unlikely that they are part of the same family and well, judging from the way his eyes lit up as soon as Renjun approached them, maybe he's more than that, or he wishes to be. 

«What are you dong here?» Jaemin lets Renjun push him aside, unable to have a proper reaction due to the tons of informations running through his mind at once. The older's voice is a bit cranky, that damn sore of throat is still killing him, and almost unreadable if it wasn't for that note of excitement hidden in his tone. Something stirs up within Jaemin, but he shakes the feeling away as the taller among them talks again.

«Ah Injun-ah! I thought I'd knocked on the wrong door for a second there.» He cracks a joke and Jaemin holds himself back from shutting the door on his face. Renjun lowers his head and looks away shyly. 

«I-I didn't expect you to... show up so soon.» Jaemin almost loses it. Who's this man that seems to be able to make Renjun stutter just by talking nonsense. He's taking years only to make him the least bit flustered, how does he do that effordlessly. 

«I thought you might have wanted to hang out today? If you're free of course.» Yukhei replies scratching the back of his head and locking their eyes together. The two seem to be having a conversation just by doing that and that pisses Jaemin off like nothing has ever had before, so he decides to interrupt whatever is going on and invites the man inside for a coffee.

«I'd like some tea instead, thank you.» The brunette says as Renjun shows him the way to the kitchen. Jaemin rolls his eyes heavenwardly and shuts the door. _Another tea freak then. Wonderful._ He notes as he joins them at the table.

 

 

He spends the first fifteen minutes staring intently at the back of Yukhei's head, like he wants to burn holes in it, while the other two chat a bit about their college experiences. Jaemin understands they haven't seen each other in a while because Lucas, who's one year older, lives in Hong Kong. It also seems that they know each other since kindergarden, which makes everything disgustingly sweet, and that they have good memories together. So why has he never heard about him before? Donghyuck usually talks a shit load about their friends when he sleeps over in Renjun's bedroom, but Lucas or Yukhei never came up. 

«So, uhm how long are you planning on staying?» Renjun asks timidly as he takes a sip of his jasmine tea. Yukhei grins widely. 

«End of the semester. I'm here to complete a stage and then I'll go back to Hong Kong by the end of the year.» He explains. «By the way, I met Sicheng and Yuta on my way here and they seemed not to know about...» he stops for a second thinking of what words to use. Jaemin notices how uneasy Renjun feels when that happens and hates it for some reason.

«...us, so I acted like nothing happened.... Is that- is that okay?» The boy seems uneasy too now but Jaemin is completely uniterested. The only one he cares about is Renjun- err Renjun's feelings on the matter. He's not sure on what they're talking about but it takes no genius to draw conclusions. There's a high possibility Yukhei and Renjun either are a thing or were a thing. Jaemin guesses that they broke up when the older moved and that they've decided to remain friends. However, even if that's the case, the look on their faces tells otherwise. At least on Yukhei's part. _Well Jaemin, looks like you've got some competition._ He mentally notes to himself. 

«It's-it's okay. I met him a few weeks ago and I told him everything.» Renjun assures him. 

«Oh.» 

Silence falls. The boys finish their tea under Jaemin's sharp eyes and then the older stands up and excuses himself to the bathroom. 

«So, does that mean you're free?» Yuhkei smile. 

«I am.» Renjun says. «Today at least...» and after saying so, the black haired boy turns around and shoots a threatening glance in Jaemin's direction. He was silently asking him to not fuck things up or make Yukhei feel uncomfortable while he uses the washroom. 

«Good. There's something I'd like to talk to you about» The brunette replies with an happy chirp. _Dimwit_. Jaemin thinks throwing his empty cup in the sink. He doesn't want to admit it but he's a bit jealous. Well, of course it's not because he likes Renjun or shit like that, but because Yukhei is so damn attractive - and has a significant advantage - and might happen to ruin his plans. No wait, he's pretty sure that Yukhei _**is**_ the one that has been unconsciously ruining his plans throughtout the entire week. He must be the reason why Renjun looked so uniterested about everything he did. This is some serious competition. He might loose the bet if they get back together or hang out too much. He needs to think of something real quick but he can't just join them all of the sudden. Beside, that would probably anger Renjun so it's a "no no". Maybe, next time. 

 

When Renjun gets back he's already wearing his grey beanie and his favourite overcoat. Yukhei calls him cute out of the blue, making Renjun stutter once more out of embarassent, and Jaemin feels the need the smack himself with the frying pan he's forgotten on the stove. 

«O-Okay let's go then.» The shorter says as he makes his way toward the door muffling a goodbye in Jaemin's direction and Yukhei follows him like an overexcited puppy. The pink haired male rolls his eyes in disgust and shouts at his roommate to bring the keys because he's going out too later. He just hopes Mark gets there soon because he needs to talk with someone about this whole mess. He knows the older is going to make fun of him and call him coward for feeling threatened by a newbie, but he'll make sure to point out how good looking his rival actually is throughout the conversation. 

«By-oh. I'm sorry.» Yukhei's dumb voice and idiotic giggle, which Jaemin has already printed in the back of his head, draws the younger attention. He hears some muffled words and a new but familiar voice. It's Mark. 

«I'm sorry man I-uhm nevermind. Have fun.» The red haired boy says makes in entrance shutting the door behind him and with a grimace of confusion all over his face. He doesn't even say hi. He just throws his bag on the table and takes a sit. «Who. The fuck. Was that?» He asks both allarmed and amused at the same time.

Jaemin let's out a sigh of frustration. «You'd never guess.» _Oh well, actually he would._ He adds mentally as he pours him a glass of water.

«Actually I do have some ideas in mind.» Mark announces scrunching up his nose. «I suppose you have done the math. Renjun is gay and he's got an hot friend...» Mark shrugs at his own statement, awknowledging that it's weird for him to say something like that outloud, and then leans toward his bestfriend. «Thoughts?»

«They are definately into each other.» Jaemin states with a hint of bitterness. «And I'm pretty sure they had a thing. Their conversations were pretty dry and awkward, but kinda nostalgic.»

«Sounds good.» Mark hums. 

Jaemin snorts sarcastically. «How does that sounds good to you?» He asks. «Oh. Right, you were worried about your fifty bucks, weren't you?». Mark chuckles and leans back on the chair, playing with the glass in his hand. 

«Nah. I think you should be the one that needs to worry.» He retorts mockingly. «You sure have good looks but that dude...man, he could get all the ladies and gents of the school at his feet. He's got Renjun, I mean...he technically already won over you.» He says in a matter of fact tone. 

«You're an awful friend.» Jaemin gives a snort of laughter. 

«No, I'm not. And to prove it, I'm going to offer you the chance to withdraw from the bet.» He says grinning amusedly. «For free. It's a once in a lifetime chance Minnie.». Jaemin raises an eyebrow at that. it's the first time in five years that Mark does something like that and it does kind of hurt his pride. Sure he knows it's going to be even harder now that Yuhkei has appeared. On the other hand, he's not known to be the one that gives up at the first difficulty.

«So?»

 

***

 

«You...you've changed a lot in these past few years.» Yukhei asserts as he and Renjun are walking side by side on the sidewalk. They've been wandering around aimlessly for barely three hours and they're already heading back home.

«I don't think so, but...you on the other hand...» there's uncertainty in Renjun's voice as he glaces up to his old friend - and partner - trying not to give off too much of what he's feeling right now. He's happy he's got to see Yukhei after such a long time but he can't help but feel terrible at the same time. It's been so long and it doesn't feel the same as it did before. When it was only the two of them. 

«I...I thought a lot about what happened last time. I wanted to apologise for hurting you.» Yukhei sounds pretty sincere, but Renjun doesn't know if he can trust him fully anymore and the older knows exactly how he feels.

«I figured...it's kind of hard though.» Renjun mutters looking away and curling his hands into a ball inside his pockets.

 

Lucas and Renjun used to be good friends during middle school and they used to have a crush on each other ever since. They had a bunch of friends in common, Haechan and Sicheng included, and hung out almost every day of the week even when Yukhei started his first years of college in South Korea. Before he moved to Hong Kong. They used to be inseparable and people often teased them for it, until one day Renjun decided to man up and confess his feelings. That was and maybe still is, in spite of everything that has happened later on, one of the happiest days of his life. 

They seemed to have the perfect relationship. They were cute and funny. They seemed to complete each other and their friends used to call them the perfect couple. "The golden couple". That until the members of their group parted and a certain Kim Jungwoo crossed their paths. To Renjun, Jungwoo looked incredibly pretty and was an incredibly kind and caring hyung. To Yukhei, it was more like an innocent crush turned into something forbitten and hence incredibly endearing. 

One night he got drunk and instead of searching for comfort in Renjun's pretty smile, Yukhei chose to see someone else. Someone that felt like home, but that wasn't supposed to **_be_** home like his boyfriend should. 

They made a mistake. Humans are allowed to, Renjun thinks, but they're also allowed to decide how to react to said mistake and to decide what's better for them. Donghyuck is the only friend that didn't leave him behind, the only one who knows what happened between him and Yukhei and that has never left him. He's glad he's a friend like him. A friend who promised to be sincere and to always be there if he ever needs to talk. However, being there walking side by side with the person who cheated on him, makes Renjun feel like he's breaking their promise. 

«I'm just... I'd like to start all over again. As friends, at least.» Yukhei says. Renjun nods and smiles weakly. He's pretty sure giving Yukhei a chance wouldn't be a bad idea per se, but the fact that he knows himself too well not to know that he might fall for him again, scares him. He doesn't know if he'll be able to keep his feelings under control for three and a half months.

 

***

 

When they reach Renjun and Jaemin's shared apartment they wave each other a goodbye - Renjun thinks a hug might be too much too handle for now - and part ways. The smaller decides to go straight to bed and as he walks in, he's so immersed in his thoughts that he doesn't even notice Jaemin loitering in the kitchen. The other, however, does notice the confliced expression on his face.

He wonders what could have happened, but doesn't ask.


End file.
